


Alluring Scent

by Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Kinks, Lesbian Sex, Lots of Sex, Lovers, Multi, Passion, Rough Sex, Science and shit, Sex, Soft sex, Tannis having to explain while getting fucked, The twins not knowing what the hell is going on, Vaginal Sex, let's see where this goes, lots of positions I don't know, mommy kinks, real quick, solo sex, squirting kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues/pseuds/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues
Summary: Troy and Tyreen carry a chemical in their body that releases a aphrodisiac scent whenever their emotions of arousal, joy, or affection is high. Said scent causes everyone around them to become unusually horny and needy. The twins, however, are unaware of this and can't make heads or tails of why everyone is acting like skags in heat.
Relationships: More to come, Troy Calypso/Amara, Troy Calypso/Aurelia Hammerlock, Troy Calypso/Ellie, Troy Calypso/Gaige, Troy Calypso/Lilith, Troy Calypso/Maya, Troy Calypso/Moxxi, Troy Calypso/Moze, Troy Calypso/Patrica Tannis, Troy Calypso/Zane Flynt, Troy Calypso/multiple partners, Tyreen Calypso/ Moxxi, Tyreen Calypso/Amara, Tyreen Calypso/Axton, Tyreen Calypso/Ellie, Tyreen Calypso/Lilith, Tyreen Calypso/Moze, Tyreen Calypso/Patrica Tannis, Tyreen Calypso/Zane Flynt, a lot
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, family is driving me crazy and I can't focus. Hopefully I'll be in a better place mentally and literally very soon so I can get back to doing what I love.

Growing up on Nekrotafeyo with the strange flora has left its permanent mark on Troy and Tyreen Calypso, the plants have always released spores into the air, creatures that are native to it. Like the Manta, Djira, and other native creatures, are unaffected, Troy and Tyreen are no different. Even though they are human, and humans are not meant to be on the Eridian home world, the twins were born and raised there. Nothing about the atmosphere or water or plant life harms them. If anything, the aura of everything they’ve come across on that planet has stuck to them, seeped into their pores and skin, creating a chemical in their system that releases a strong aphrodisiac scent when they’re scene of happiness, joy, or arousal is high. 

Troy and Tyreen arrived on Pandora right after Handsome Jack was defeated, they immediately got into trouble by trying to socialize with a nearby bandit camp, the outcome was less than ideal, Tyreen got clawed across the face with a broken glass bottle, Troy got shot in the stomach, Tyreen leeched the whole camp, and the twins ran away covered in blood. 

When they heard about the Crimson Raiders and Sanctuary, they spent years searching for it. Every lead they could find they followed until finally, they found it atop Mt Scarab, being strangled by Hector’s Paradise vegetation. They thought they could still make it to safety, but as they approached in their stolen technical, it exploded right in front of them. All those years searching, looking for the only safe heaven on this God forsaken planet, shattered right in front of them. Tyreen cried as they drove away from the wreckage to find some place to spend a few days. 

Seven years pass before they hear anymore news about the Crimson Raiders, they learned about the recruitment center in Covenant Pass and went there immediately. 

“I knew they were still kicking, I felt it in my soul!” Tyreen had shouted in glee as they raced across the blistering hot sands of Pandora. 

“I thought they exploded with Sanctuary, glad I was wrong.” Troy yelled back as he pressed the gas of their technical and zoomed to the recruitment center. 

But when they arrived, they weren’t the only ones, four others that were there, killing the bandits that occupied the center. 

“How many magazines do you have left?” Troy asked as he reloaded his pistol. 

“Only two, hate to say it but I hope those guys take care of them all, and that they’re here for recruitment.” Tyreen checked her SMG and reloaded as well. 

“I doubt they’ll take anyone who doesn’t put in an effort to take care of the enemy. We can pop a few caps until we run out of ammo, then we’ll have an excuse not to do anything.” Troy aimed his pistol between a tink’s eyes and pulled the trigger. The tink’s eyes crossed and he dropped. 

“Okay okay, but you know I have shit aim, I’ll have to get closer.” Tyreen jumped over a boulder and shot two bandits in the back. The four other individuals didn’t seem to mind having help. 

After the blood bath and the six of them were picked up back Marcus, it was smooth sailing from there. Troy and Tyreen bonded with everyone almost right away, they hung out with Lilith and Amara a lot and learned more about sirens. Tannis would appear every once in a while to collect DNA samples and learn more about them. Conjoined siren twins, not something you see everyday. 

But the more the twins settle the more they feel something is off, yeah everyone still treats them the same, but it seems as though everyone sweats a lot when they’re around one or both of them. 

They couldn’t understand why that was or what was causing it, but they’d figure it out eventually.


	2. Troy/Moze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off with a pair I'm very fond of. Troy and Moze fool around instead of fixing Iron Bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK, AGAIN!! Haven't had motivation to write in a while, still don't I wrote this before moving. But I hope to move again next week, if I'm lucky I'll be somewhere better by next week.

Moze runs her hand down his chest to his navel, she toys with his fuzz before going back up to his chest, Troy sits with his back against the wall next to her work bench. He was called in by Moze to help her attach a mini nuke to Iron Bear’s left arm, they got to talking about engineering. Moze herself is no engineer, but she knows a bit from the years of tuning her BFF. 

Troy told her about how he made his previous arm himself with the knowledge he got from his dad, he’s long replaced it since with one from Atlas, but he was still very proud of the product he managed to create with the scrap of leftover Hyperion loaders. They both got into an excited chat about machinery and building, next thing Troy noticed is Moze sweating profusely and growing red. 

“Uh, are you okay?” Troy asked concerned. 

“Y-yeah, just a little hot, but I have water in my mini fridge over there.” Moze fanned her face with one hand and pointed with the other. 

After getting the water neither of them can fully remember what happened that led to them being half dressed and pressed against each other. 

“You got a nice eight-pack dude, been doing crunches?” She asks then bites her lower lip as she runs her hands over his hard pecs and nipples. 

Troy shivers. “Yeah, squats and sit-ups too, among other things.” He lets Moze touch him, he thought she was really cool when he first saw her at the recruitment center. Her Vladolf tattoo on her hip, her crushing people in her mech, it wasn’t hard to develop a crush on her. 

“Nice, you should work out with Amara, she’d love a partner like you.” She leans over and licks the nipple she can reach and tweaks the other one making him moan. She giggles against his skin and kisses up his neck to his lips. 

“Moze you’re getting me riled up, you sure you wanna do this right now? We aren’t done with Bear’s arm yet.” He pants softly against her lips. 

“He’s not going anywhere, we can finish it later, but right now? Something tells me you have something else on your mind.” She grins as she feels Troy pinch a nipple. 

“So do you.” He leans forward and kisses her, they aren’t being rough and aggressive like most people would be. Moze’s hands are gentle, they don’t try to rip his pants off, they don’t yank him around, they caress and tease and kindly stroke. Troy melts in her grasp like liquid chocolate. Soft, loving touches leaves him panting and shivering. 

“Fuck, you haven’t even done anything and I’m about to tip over.” He whines a little and kisses Moze’s neck which makes her moan. 

“I didn’t know I had that effect on you, are my hands really that good?” Moze she rubs her though over his bottom lip. 

“Yeah, yeah, they are, I...can I try something?” Troy nuzzles her. 

“Sure, what’s up?” She leans back against the wall, her boobs pushing forward, Troy takes a minute to admire her muscles, they’re not big or as defined as Amara’s but everyone can tell she’s not physically weak. 

He cups one boob in his hand and kisses it, he licks around her nipple before letting his tongue lash out at it, Moze squeaks and giggles. “That tickles.” 

He giggles too and licks it again before sucking gently on it, rolling it around with his tongue and teasing with his teeth. 

“Hey man, you can’t do this, I sensitive.” Moze pants loudly and strokes his dick through his pants. “If you tease me then I tease you.” She pulls his pants and underwear down enough to free him and rubs a finger over his head. 

“Oh God, I’m sensitive too I guess, must be cuz I’m excited.” He grins and his Atlas prosthetic slides down to the crotch of her pants and he rubs her there. He moans at the face she makes as he makes his hand vibrate. 

“It vibrates? Why does it vibrate? Troy what do you use this for?” She whines and kneels over as her breath is taken away from her. 

“What do you think?” He smiles and turns the setting higher. 

“No no no!” Moze screams and jerks away as she cums in her pants. Her hips twitch and she groans in content and need. 

“Um, wow.” Troy blushes as he checks himself over, his thighs are wet, pants soaked through. 

“Oh fuck, I didn’t mean to-oh shit I’m sorry.” Moze looks around for a towel but the only one available has oil stains on it. 

Troy stares at his legs before wiping his finger through the wetness and licking it off. “Taste like jeans. So um.....you squirt like a geyser.” 

Moze rolls her eyes. “Was that supposed to be a compliment? Here just, can I sit on your lap and ride you?” 

Troy blanks twice. “Are you....asking if you can have sex with me?” He gulps as they both turn red. 

“Well...can I?” Moze looks down at her hands. 

“Umm, yeah, if you want.” His pants and underwear disappear and he sits with his legs spread wide. 

“Oh you’re eager, that’s hot.” Moze pulls her clothes off and hurries over to Troy’s lap. 

“Who's the eager one now?” He laughs and Moze pokes him in the cheek. 

“Hush you, I’m just excited okay? Now let me just-” She takes the head in and moans. He is bigger than anyone she’s ever seen but still thought she could take it in one go. “Oh fuck!” 

“M-Moze slow down, you’re really tight.” Troy grunts as he uses every nerve in his body not to slam up into her and hurt her. 

“How dare you be so big, it’s stretching me so far and it’s only the head.” Moze tries to push down more but Troy stops her. 

“Wait, you’re gonna hurt yourself and you’re gonna make me cum. Just relax, let me play with you.” Troy latches on to her right nipple while his hand plays with the other one. He squeezes and sucks they while she squirms and chuckles on his lap. 

“It tickles, no please.” Moze laughs and tries to wiggle away, but since she’s still on his dick she just makes herself slides down on him further. “Ooooohhh God!” 

“Fuck Moze, careful.” He slips further in as he tries to readjust her. “Fuck!” He tries to lift her up, but instead he lifts his hips which makes his sink in deeper. 

“Oh God you’re rubbing my walls, you’re so deep!” As if she’s lost control of herself, Moze starts bouncing on his lap, a strange amount of extra slick as lube makes the movements easier. 

“Moze, you’re so wet.” Troy thinks the statement is so obvious that he wants to slap himself, instead he let’s Moze take control as she rides him fast but steady, she kisses him out of the blue and his heart flutters, He kisses back as Moze rubs his neck. 

“Troy, I gotta say, I think you’re pretty cool, I know that sounds cheesy and shit but I’m serious. You’re fucking awesome.” Moze kisses him again and this time holds him, Troy shivers as he feels her confession make his body weak and close to cumming. 

“Moze I, careful what you say cuz I have an affection kink.” He jokes as he struggles to hold his load in, they just got started and he’s already about to bust. “I’m kinda close already.” 

“Already? But I haven’t done anything yet, I want this to last long Troy, please?” She sounds so sweet his heart aches. “Please try to last longer.” 

“I’ll do my best for you baby.” He grabs her hips and thrust up, making her scream in pleasure as he gives her all the dick she deserves. He gazes up into her eyes as he fucks up into her, she seems to be enjoying herself. He smiles as he watches her adorable face, her lips are making an ‘O’ shape and her eyes are lidded, she looks like she in a realm of ecstasy. 

“It feels so good Troy, don’t stop.” Drool leaks down her face as she speeds up, her hips bouncing and snapping as she takes all of Troy’s dick deep inside her. His head is hitting her womb hard but it doesn’t hurt, she screams each time he jabs it. She is gonna be sore after this, but she doesn’t care, she wants him, all of him, all eleven inches of pure, raw, meat. 

Troy squeezes her hips as he lifts her up then pushes her back down, this drives his dick in deeper and makes Moze yell louder, soon she’s gonna lose her voice. 

“I’m cumming! God I’m cumming!” Moze cries as the most powerful orgasm rushes through her body in large waves, leaving her bawling in Troy’s chest as he continues pounding away. 

“I’m close Moze, I have to pull out.” Troy pulls Moze off and starts stroking himself, but then he feels her soft hands on him. 

“Do it in my mouth.” She strokes him over her open mouth and wet tongue. She looks him in the eyes as she does so, wanting to see the face he makes when he cums. 

“Fuck Moze it’s coming, get ready!” Troy chokes out the last word as he cums heavily, he shoots onto her cheek and in her mouth, she laughs as she takes it in the mouth and continues to stroke him, she wants to make sure she gets every last drop. 

“Okay I’m done, I’m dry. No more, stop!” He pulls his hips away and slumps against the wall behind him panting. “God, that was....wow.” 

Moze crawls to him and leans against his side, she wraps an arm around him and cuddles him. “That was fun, and by the way, I was very, very serious about you being cool and liking you.” 

Troy blushes. “I like you too, so uh, what happens now?” He asks rubbing the back of his head. 

“Hopefully we date?” She hugs him and kisses his neck. “If that’s okay with you?” 

“Oh yeah yeah, I’m totally okay with that.” He smiles and kisses her forehead. “We should clean this up before your floor stains and it trails over to Iron Bear.” He points as a trail of Moze’s squirts slowly creeping towards Bear’s charging cord. 

“Oh no, my Bear!” She throws the oil-stained towel on the mess and it soaks in immediately. “He has been saved, thanks to you Troy.” Moze kisses his cheek once more and helps him to his feet so they could start cleaning, naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when I'll write I new chapter, I started on another one but I'm still at the beginning. Please have patients with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving you guys off with the prologue for now, hopefully I'll be in the mood to finish the first chapter soon.


End file.
